Lovers or Friends?
by savingyoursoul
Summary: What does a strange girl see when she's staring through Royal Diner's window, and sees our favourite noncouple? An OC, B&B slightly. Post Death in the Saddle


**Disclaimer: **Everyone here says they do not own Bones, so why should I be the first to say I own? 

**A/N: **My first Bones fic! Please read and reply. Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
I had this idea when I watched the final scene of Death in the Saddle. Not only Booth's words were touching and wise, I thought someone who didn't know their story and just looked at them for the first time would see just based on the way they looked at each other.

* * *

She tightened the grip on her jacket. Not that it was cold, it was just because she was starting to feel uncomfortable. It had been more than an hour she had been standing on the street, waiting for him to come. She sighed, she had even lost the count of them that afternoon.

She had dressed up, more than usual that evening, just for him. And he hadn't showed up. God knows how much she had battled against her inner self, so she could trust him, open up to him, love him. And he had left her, he had disappointed her. Just like everyone else in her life.

Knowing there was a diner behind her, she turned around to get a cup of coffee, at least it would help to regain strength to make it home. Alone.

And that was when she saw the couple who was sitting at the table, through the diner's large window.

They were probably meeting up after work. "At least, he showed up" the girl thought. They seemed to be immerged on a deep conversation. He was talking (tenderly, the girl could feel) and she was listening with a small smile on her lips. The girl admired the way the woman was looking at him, deeply into his eyes.

They were bickering, the frowns in their faces revealed the truth. But still there was a hint of a spark between that couple. Then, he leaned forward, as if he was challenging her. And she was listening, attentively, as if she was listening to a story for the first time in her life.

The girl could read lips, even though they were so close, and she couldn't really see his lips, she understood the words:

"Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures, just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking "Oh there's nobody out there for me," but all of us, we keep trying over and over again."

The girl smiled, it reminded her of her own situation. She didn't even bothered to understand the rest of the conversation: she took those words as a sign of hope. That man seemed wise, and the woman seemed mesmerized with his speech. Then, the woman replied but the girl couldn't quite understand what she had told him; but that didn't stop him to continue his speech.

Do you know when two people look deeply into each other's eyes and time stops, just like in the movies? Yeah, the girl could sense that little exchange of looks must have lasted an eternity for both. Then again they started chatting again, and the smiles came up again.

Although they never kissed, never touched, the girl standing outside, staring though the window, could see that couple shared an undeniable bound, a profound love. Envy is a bad feeling, but the girl couldn't help it. She wanted that kind of love for herself; a love which could make her heart beat faster, make her weak at the knees. But most of all she wanted the spark they had, the fierceness when they exchanged looks.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there he was. After all, he hadn't left her. He said something about being late and problems at college; but she didn't listen. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him tenderly. That man's words had given her hope.

And that's when Agent Booth looked outside, and when he saw that couple kissing, he couldn't help but wish he had the same kind of relationship with his partner.

"See Bones, that's what I'm talking about." He said and pointed to the two kissing lovers.


End file.
